Jesse and Suze marriage
by JesseDeSilva1850
Summary: Thier marriage is great...now are they ready to bring in a third person?
1. Default Chapter

What would Life be like for suze? She young, a badass mediator who happens to be very much in love with a hot guy named Jesse, what more could she want? Hmmmmmmm...well Jesse is back to life, and alive and kicking. But he isn't living in her room no more, nope JDogg is living with Joe the Bartender. Will one romantic evening change everything? or will it just be the same ole shit for her? Check it out........  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Here I am, lying in the love of my life arms. All cozzy and warm, I know it was kind of funny that my mum and Andy are still wondering how I met this guy. What would I say? that he used to be a ghost and is a 150 year old?, yeah that would go great...NOT. But all I want to think about is being with him now. Cee is always asking me how it his six pack abs feels, usaully i shrugg and ask her why she hasn't asked Adam if she can feels his. She always glaring daggers at me when I ask her that. While I thought about this well before Jesse suddenly moved.........  
  
"Querida? Why are smiling so much?" he asked. Boy was he crazy who wouldn't smile while laying on top of a hot Spanish guy.  
  
So I just look into his big brown puppy eyes and said, "Why were you asleep and smiling also?"  
  
Men I swear they only think about sex. Well maybe not this man, cause all he did for his answer was a smiling followed by a kiss on the head. Then he got up and started reading with Spike on his lap.  
  
So naturally I sat down next to him well I try to but the damn ass cat started to get into a poncing position..really the cat I swear was going to jump me and scratch the living hell out of me. Anyway, Doc knock on my door while saying through the door that dinner was ready.   
  
Everyone was at the table except Dopey and Sleep cause they are in college now. Can you beleive that Dopey is in college? Well as long as he isn't here then I am happy. O did I mention I am a senior now in High school, yup.  
  
"How was your day Suze and David?" mum always wants to know what I do now that Jesse is in my life now.  
  
I just shrugged and said, "great."  
  
"Why were all thoses girls staring at me so strangly Susannah?" he said with a confused look on his face which is very cute.  
  
Well Jesse who wouldn't? all i got from him was a even more confuesd look so I said, "Cause your very hot looking and well everyone I guess didn't think that you would date me."  
  
"Well Jesse, I bet your tired from working today with me and my crew." Andy blurted out. I guess he got kind of unconfortable with me and jesse's talking.  
  
'Yes, yes I am and thank you Mr. Ackerman for giving me this great job." he reply was.  
  
"mum? can Jesse and I go to the movies tonight?" Suze asked  
  
"sure sweetie, stay out as long as you will like." mum reply was  
  
Ok hope you all like...there will be more chapters in a day or so.  
  
thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Jesse~~~~~ 


	2. Baby or baby not?

God damn Jesse is a whole lot better driver than me...we said that we were going to the movies, well ummmmm....we didn't. instead we went back to Jesse's place.....  
  
Ummmmmmmm.......is all I could say to him.   
  
"Jesse? Why are holding a small box? and why on earth are you down on one knee?" Suze asked  
  
Holy CRAP!.......is he doing what I think he is doing?......OMG......He going to........going to....to......Propose to me!...I couldn't just help but smile.... :o)...I mean come on, Jesse was going to ask me to be Mrs. De Silva. well...he started telling me how much he loves me.......  
  
"Susannah, I love you because your the most bueatiful and the most loving girlfriend. I know that you are only 18 but I been thinking about this since the day we met. I care about you so much and love you so much that I would not be able to bare seeing you get married to a different guy. What I wanted to say is...."  
  
OMG I think I am smiling like a preppy girl, great....way to go Suze...well I guess it not stopping him...so Ok..smile on wiht my bad self.  
  
Then he looked up into my eyes and said the greatest thing to me. "Susannah Simon, will you be my wife, my lover for life, will you marry me?" he said what looking into my eyes, damn! I think I was blushing.  
  
All I could do was wrap my warms around his neck and kiss him, tongue and everything. then after a good five minutes I said, "yes jesse, I will marry you." he was so happy, so was I though how was I going to tell mum and Andy? Well we drove back to my place to tell my parents and Doc that we were to be married. They took it well I guess.  
  
Doc was the first one to say something after a long silient moment. "WOW congrats Suze and jesse, did you know that marriage is the sign of trust in one's relationship?" Well he kept going well until my mum interupted him. She just sigh and smile while saying " welcome to the family Jesse, I hope you two will be happy together. " Then after giving me and jesse a hug said "Ok well..I am going to go call your grandma and tell her the good news." Andy just went over to a drawer and pulled out two cigars, one for him and one for jesse. 


End file.
